


A Glimpse

by Nonhalema



Category: True Blood
Genre: F/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 10:52:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12107142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonhalema/pseuds/Nonhalema
Summary: A short glimpse onto an established relationship between Eric, Godric and an OFC





	A Glimpse

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a native english speaker. This suddenly came to me out of nowhere.  
> I have been trying fanfiction for some time now, but this short piece just seems perfect as my first post.
> 
> Let me know what you think about it, and please feel free to point out any mistakes - and of course if you think this short glimpse should be extended into a full story.

Below her was Godric. Her wonderful, loving, caring Godric.  
Above her was Eric. Her strong, rebellious, courageous Eric.

Never had she imagined herself in such a position. Between two of the most powerful vampires to ever roam this world.  
And she the center of both their worlds. At least in this moment. 

She feels Godrics hands roaming over every inch of skin he can find, while Eric, impaled into her from behind, moves Godric deeper and deeper into her with every movement.

She could feel herself coming closer to the breaking point, can feel her orgasm - and without thinking she ask them both to bite her.  
"Are you sure, little one?" Godric asks, halting his hands' movements.  
"Yes. I want you both to bite me."  
"You will forever be bound to us, we will not let you leave us, ever." Came Erics voice from behind her.  
"I know. Until I die."  
"You will never die." And with that both Eric and Godric bite into her neck and the strongest orgasm she had ever experienced rolled through her body.  
She was followed by both the vampires, her vampires.


End file.
